Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 1 (To other countries)
To other countries is the first episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE shows a pizza and Chats learns Italian words. *CHARLI makes an imaginary pizza. *NATHAN climbs the Mexican Temple of the Sun. *CHARLI climbs an imaginary mount. *TIM uses a magic gong to travel to Africa with Nathan and to Brazil with Kellie and Charli. *KATHLEEN gets ready to travel to Antarctica. *CHARLI slides on ice. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about three friends (Nathan, Kellie and Kathleen) who wear clothes from different countries and they travel by magic carpet to a funny land with Tim. Gallery Kellie S2 E1.png Charli S2 E1 1.png Nathan S2 E1.png Charli S2 E1 2.png Tim S2 E1.png Kathleen S2 E1.png Charli S2 E1 3.png Sharing Stories S2 E1.png Trivia *This is the first episode where Charli didn't have four segments. *This is the first episode that was directed by Ian Munro. *Italy, officially the Italian Republic, is a unitary parliamentary republic in Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italy *Mexico, officially the United Mexican States, is a federal republic in the southern half of North America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico *The Pyramid of the Sun is the largest building in Teotihuacan, believed to have been constructed about 200 CE, and one of the largest in Mesoamerica. In this episode, they called it The Temple of the Sun. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyramid_of_the_Sun *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *Brazil, officially the Federative Republic of Brazil, is the largest country in both South America and Latin America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil *Antarctica is Earth's southernmost continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antarctica *Hawaii is the 50th and most recent state to have joined the United States of America, having received statehood on August 21, 1959. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaii *Holland is a region and former province on the western coast of the Netherlands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holland *Russia, also officially the Russian Federation, is a country in Eurasia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia Songlets ;Word play Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. ;Body move #01 Roll it that way, roll it this way Roll it that way, roll it this Make sure there's no dough that you miss. Squish it that way, squish it this way Squish it that way, squish it this Make sure there's no dough that you miss. Toss it that way, toss it this way Toss it that way, toss it this Make sure there's no dough that you miss. ;Shapes in space There's a pyramid in Mexico Called the Temple of the Sun It's made of big stone blocks Stacked one by one Step by step, climb to the top Up, up we go And when you get right to the top Look down at the world below. There's a pyramid in Mexico Called the Temple of the Sun It's made of big stone blocks Stacked one by one Step by step, climb to the top Up, up we go And when you get right to the top Look down at the world below. There's a pyramid in Mexico Called the Temple of the Sun It's made of big stone blocks Stacked one by one Step by step, climb to the top Up, up we go And when you get right to the top Look down at the world below. ;Body move #02 Step by step, climbing high Up, up high we go And when we get right to the top Look down at the world below. Step by step, now climbing high Up, up high we go And when you get right to the top Look down at the world below. Step by step, now climbing down Down, down down we go Taking each step one by one Down to the ground below. ;Making music Let's all make a sound Tap or drum or pound Tapping music, here we go Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Let's all make a sound Tap or drum or pound Djembe music, here we go Boom baaraa boom baaraa boom boom Boom baaraa boom baaraa boom boom. Let's all make a sound Tap or drum or pound Tapping music, here we go Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap Djembe music, here we go Boom baaraa boom baaraa boom boom Boom baaraa boom baaraa boom boom Cong music, here we go Bop bop beeree beere boop Bop bop beeree beere boop Let's all make a sound Tap or drum or pound Let's all make a sound Tap or drum or pound. ;Puzles and patterns Antarctica, Antarctica We're going to Antarctica Don't have to be told that it's icy cold Way down south in Antarctica. Antarctica, Antarctica We're going to Antarctica Don't have to be told that it's icy cold Way down south in Antarctica. Antarctica, Antarctica We're going to Antarctica Don't have to be told that it's icy cold Way down south in Antarctica. ;Body move #03 It's a wibbly wobbly Slippery slidely thing to do Whoa! It's a bending-over falling-down thing to do. It's a wibbly wobbly Slippery slidely thing to do Hey! It's a riding, gliding, sliding kind of thing to do. It's a wibbly wobbly Slippery slidely thing to do Hey! It's a riding, gliding, sliding kind of thing to do. ;Sharing stories We're on a magic carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up Then we're down, down, down, down, down. We're on a magic carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up Then we're down, down, down, down, down. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about pizza Category:Ep about Italy Category:Ep about dough Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about Mexico Category:Ep about pyramids Category:Ep about climbing Category:Ep about cardinal points Category:Ep about cushions & pillows Category:Ep about clapsticks Category:Ep about gongs Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about Brazil Category:Ep about Antarctica Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about sliding Category:Ep about skating Category:Ep about ice Category:Ep about Hawaii Category:Ep about skirts Category:Ep about Holland Category:Ep about clogs Category:Ep about Russia Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about flying carpet Category:Ep about mixing